


Business Talks

by Loopstagirl



Series: Camelot_Drabble [140]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopstagirl/pseuds/Loopstagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin was not going to be distracted. Too much was at stake. Shame it was easier said than done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Business Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights belong to their respective owners.  
> Written for the Camelot_Drabble prompt: Distracted

“…and so the share values…” Merlin swallowed hard. Heat was rising to his cheeks. He tried to stop himself from looking at the man, but it was impossible. His eyes were drawn to him. Arthur _bloody_ Pendragon, sitting there, with one leg crossed over the other, jiggling his knee slightly. His white shirt was pulled taut across his muscled chest and when Merlin faltered, he lifted an eyebrow.

Merlin plunged on, muddling up statistics and narrowly avoiding insulting the whole board. He needed this deal. But he couldn’t keep his eyes off Arthur. Sitting down, face flaming, Merlin ran his finger over his wedding band, calming himself. He pictured his partner’s face, smiling and sleepy from that morning, and used that to distract himself for the next few talks.

But then it was Arthur’s turn to get up and speak. Merlin watched as he straightened his papers. When Arthur glanced his way, Merlin knew he wasn’t mistaken. The man’s hands gave a slight tremor. Merlin was not the only one affected and this time, he raised an eyebrow in challenge. If Arthur thought he could distract him and potentially cost him this deal, then he was in for a surprise. Merlin did not – would not – back down that easily.

He waited until Arthur had launched into an obviously carefully prepared business proposal. He didn’t move until Arthur glanced his way. Then Merlin slowly picked up his pen, holding Arthur’s gaze as he sucked on the end of it, pretending to be lost in thought and making a show of hollowing his cheeks.

He swore he _heard_ Arthur’s gulp from across the room.

After that, it was easy. He only had to shift position and he had Arthur’s attention on him. Merlin was normally above such methods, but he needed this deal and wasn’t convinced that he hadn’t lost the board the second Arthur had shrugged off his expensive jacket on arrival.

How either of them got through the rest of the meeting without someone noticing, Merlin had no idea. He knew he had a visible bulge in his pants and could feel that he was sweating, face flushed and eyes wide. Arthur didn’t fare much better and Merlin wasn’t sure either of them blinked, let alone looked away from each other as other business partners took their turn on the stage.

Merlin was relieved when the meeting was over and he could escape into the cool corridor beyond. He headed straight for the water machine, downing a couple of cups before straightening his suit and realising the liquid was going straight through him. He followed signs to the nearest bathroom and breathed a sigh when he was alone in it.

“So, _Mer_ lin,” a voice drawled and Merlin froze. Arthur was waiting for him, arms folded across his masculine chest and a lazy smirk on his face. “You think you have a chance at joining with this company?”

“If the boss liked me, then yes,” Merlin retorted. But his mouth was dry and his heart fluttered as Arthur stalked towards him. “I’m married.”

“So am I, what of it?” Before Merlin could say anything, Arthur had backed him into a stall and shut the door behind them. The click of the lock made Merlin let go of any self-restraint and as soon as Arthur started kissing him, he curled his fingers into the man’s hair, tugged hard and brought Arthur down to his knees.

“Much better.” It was Merlin’s turn to smirk now but Arthur wasted no time unzipping him.

MMM

Merlin let out a long breath as he closed the flat door behind him. He had never been so grateful to be home. He toed of his shoes, threw down his tie and shrugged off his jacket.

“You know it will crumple like that?” a welcome voice said and Merlin smiled, the tension from the door leaving him. He moved through to the lounge, grinning at the sight of his partner sprawled across the sofa, the television remote on his lap even as he leaned back to look at Merlin. Merlin kissed him, albeit it upside down.

“Good day?”

“You have no idea,” Merlin groaned. He sat on the sofa, settling his love’s feet over his lap. “I have no idea if the boss liked me and then I got assaulted by some arrogant prat in the bathroom afterwards.”

“Was he good looking?”

Merlin glanced at his love and rolled his eyes. “Absolutely gorgeous.”

Grabbing Arthur by the front of the t-shirt, he hauled him up so he could kiss him properly. “You’re an ass,” he murmured into his mouth, feeling Arthur laughing against him.

“It was your idea to keep our personal life out of work.”

“So you just seduce everyone who comes with a business proposal?”

“Only the good looking ones.” Arthur crawled over and straddled him, his hand cupping Merlin’s face gently. “You looked really hot in that suit.”

“You can talk.” He gave Arthur a playful shove and his husband climbed off the sofa, heading towards the kitchen. Merlin’s stomach rumbled.

“Oh, and for the record?” Arthur called back, wine glasses in his hand. “The boss loved you.”

“Are you sure?”

“Merlin, I’ve run my company since before you’ve known me. I think I know a good business deal when I hear one. And no, I’m not just saying that because we’re married. You got the deal.”

Merlin exhaled deeply. He had made Arthur swear not to give it to him because of their personal life. It was only when Arthur had come back and poured the wine did Merlin realise something.

“What were the others like, I wasn’t listening.”

“Neither was I,” Arthur shrugged. “Some hot guy in a suit was distracting me the whole time.”

“Arthur-,”

“Relax. Leon said they were boring, uninspiring and lacked motivation or initiative.”

Merlin took the wine glasses and set them aside, taking Arthur’s hand. “Then let me show you how creative and motivated I can be. Bed, now.”


End file.
